Cotton Candy & Kittens
by captaindynamite
Summary: Red has cotton candy, Evan has a new kitten. So they decide to meet up in Evan's hotel room in a visit that leaves Jack wondering about what happened in his hotel room.


**Well, this is quite possibly a rather random one-shot. There's some Evan Bourne in this, some Amazing Red, a touch of Jack Swagger, a kitten, and cotton candy. What more could you ask for? Of course, I own no one, not even the kitten or cotton candy.**

The sun shone brightly through the clear glass windows as a young man, his red hair spiked up down the middle of his head sat on his couch, munching on some cotton candy as he watched TV. The sticky candy stuck to his fingers like glue as he pressed the buttons on the remote, looking for something to watch.

A piercing ring hit his ears as he jumped, turning his bored attention to the phone that was ringing on the couch next to him. He dropped the remote and grabbed the phone, pressing the talk button with his dirty fingers.

"Helloooo," he sang into the phone.

"Red," said the person on the other side, "I got something sweet!"

He, Red as the other man had called him, smiled as the childish tone of his best friend touched his ears.

"I got something sweet too," responded, giggling softly, "I got cotton candy."

There was a pause on the other side, "No way," said the other man simply.

"Way," said Red, giggling again, "Come over, and you can have what is not already in my belly."

Silence came from the other side before the person spoke again, "I can't," he said softly with a slight whine.

Red sat forward, setting his candy aside, "Why not? What did you do now?"

A giggle resounded from the other side, "I got a kitten and I don't want to leave her alone!"

Red gasped, "KITTY!" he shouted into the phone, "Okay, I'll be right over!"

He threw down the phone after hanging up and ran out the door, his cotton candy bag clutched tight in his hand. He ran out the door and jumped into the car, driving to a nearby hotel. He had lucked out that his best friend just happened to be in town not that far from him.

He ran into the hotel and up the stairs after asking what room his friend had. Sure he could have taken the elevator, but there was a kitten nearby and he just had to see it right then and there. He flew up the stairs until he was at the right floor and ran out the door. He shoved his way past the few people walking and slid to a halt, nearly falling over in the process, outside of the door.

Taking a deep breath to chill him out some, Red raised his hand and knocked feverishly at the door before stepping back and waiting, a bright smile on his face.

The door opened a few minutes later and standing there with an equally bright grin was Evan Bourne.

"Red!" he managed to get out before he was knocked backwards by Red charging in, frantically looking around for the kitty.

"Where is the kitty?" he shouted, spinning on his heel to look back at Evan.

Evan placed a finger to his lips, "SHHHHH!" he said before leading Red over to a small carrier where a little kitten slept. "She's right here."

Red crouched down next to the carrier, smiling as he stared at the small kitten, "She's adorable!"

"I know, I wanted to get more but I could only afford one," he responded, looking at the kitten, "I need a name, help me out Red."

Red plucked lightly at the carpet as he thought, his head resting in his hand, "How about Fluffy? Ooh, or maybe Patches? What about Queen Elizabeth?"

Evan turned his head, looking over at his friend, "Queen Elizabeth?"

Red shrugged, "I'm high on sugar, what do you expect?"

With a shrug, Evan turned back to the kitten, reaching forward and lightly petting its little head.

"I like the Queen aspect," he said softly, "But I don't really want an Elizabeth."

Red nodded and thought silently as he once more picked and plucked at the carpet.

"Oh!" he said softly, looking over at Evan, "What about Queen Amidala? You know, from Star Wars?"

Evan squealed loudly, "YES! She has a name now!" he said loudly, startling slightly when the kitten opened its bright eyes and meowed at him.

"Oh good going Evany," said Red with a giggle, "Now, I got cotton candy, are we eating it or not?"

Evan nodded and the boys rose from the floor only to plop down on the couch. Red plopped the bag of cotton candy between them before snagging a bit for himself. Evan grabbed the TV remote and turned the movie he had on earlier back on, snacking down on the cotton candy.

Later that night, Jack returned to the hotel room he shared with Evan. He had spent most of the day at the gym, and was rather eager to see his friend. He unlocked the door and stepped in, dropping his bag near the door so he'd remember to take it down to the hotel's laundry room the next day.

He turned his head, chuckling lightly at the scene before him. Evan and Red were still lying on the couch, asleep from their recent events. Evan was sprawled across half of the couch with one leg lying against the top while the other was dangling over the edge of the seat. Red was sprawled between Evan's legs, his upper body lying on top of Evan while his legs were wrapped around Evan's leg that was dangling over the edge of the seat.

Upon further notice, as he moved closer to the two boys, Jack spotted an empty bag of cotton candy and bits and pieces of it littered across both men's faces and even some in the spikes of Red's hair. Jack chuckled again as he clicked off the TV and went to the attached room, deciding to visit another friend while the two younger boys slept off their sugar rush in his room.


End file.
